Dramatical Sisters
by SaberbladePrime
Summary: SUMMARY: What if Aoba and Sei weren't just twins but triplets? What if the third baby was taken away with Aoba by Tae only to end up being adopted by a family? A magical family at that! Lets see shall we?
1. Chapter 1

Welcome!

SUMMARY: What if Aoba and Sei weren't just twins but triplets? What if the third baby was taken away with Aoba by Tae only to end up being adopted by a family? A magical family at that! Lets see shall we?

Warnings!: In this story we have Female Aoba and Female Harry, triplets Aoba/Sei/Chika(Fem-harry), slight OOCness with some characters and a few changes to Dmmd's plot-line only small changes though.

(Also, look at the cover image for what Fem-Harry looks like only I'll be chaining her body build)

I DO NOT own Harry Potter or Dramatical Murder, just my Oc's that I make and my story idea!

Off we go!

* * *

Chapter 1: A New Start (Prologue)

 **ENGLAND, MAGICAL SIDE**

 **GRINGOTTS BANK**

It was quiet in the magical side of England as many people slept, only a few night lovers were out and about with a few owls but among them the bank of Gringotts as many goblins moved around and checked the vaults while in one room one person was not having such a good time.

Who is this person you ask? Well, this person was Primrose Potter the famous 'Girl-who-lived' or that's what she thought she was. Primrose was currently sat in front of a desk while holding a parchment in her hands and shaking in suppressed rage. Her red hair reaching her lower back that stopped just above her butt, it was a bit messy at the moment as her emerald green eyes with a golden tinge coming from her pupil and mixing with the green giving her a unique look glared at the piece of paper she held.

Her build was lean at the moment with muscles of a runner and a still developing C-sized chest, her clothing consisted of a dark red T-shirt with skinny blue jeans and black trainers. A brown belt was around her waist as her hands were gloved by a pair of black finger-less gloves, her jacket rested on the back of the chair and was a denim jacket.

Now, the reason she was so mad? Well, turns out she was not really Jame's and Lily's daughter as everyone made her believe.

"Dumbledore..." Primrose growled out her voice smooth but sounding like it was a mix of two voices, one smooth and gentle the other smooth and dangerous with a slight echo to it.

On the parchment reads:

 _Name:_ _Chika_ _Seragaki(Birth name), Primrose Potter(Blood Adopted by James and Lily Potter,) Black (Named Heir by Sirius Black)_

 _Age : 15_

 _Relatives : Sirius Black(Godfather/alive), Remus (Godfather/alive), Petunia(through adoption/aunt), Lily(Adopted mother/deceased), James(Adopted father/deceased), Tae Seragaki (Grandmother/Alive), Aoba Seragaki(Twin sister/alive)._

 _Guardians : Sirius Black (Through Godfather), Dumbledore(Magical), Tae Seragaki(muggle). Petunia due to treatment her guardianship is null and void._

The rest of it went off about money and bank details, but Primrose was not interested in that at the moment. No, she was more interested in the fact that she was clearly adopted and she had a twin sister! No wonder she always felt numb and lonely growing up!

; ** _Dumbledore is gonna pay! I knew he was hiding something!_** ; A voice said inside Primrose's head, this voice belonged to her second self as Rose called her.

You see growing up Primrose always had this voice in her head one who sounded like her yet at the same time didn't, being a little girl at the time with no friends Primrose named the voice in her head 'Yuki' since she met her during the winter at Christmas time.

It wasn't until the school teachers took notice of Primrose's changing personality's that a doctor was brought in, he discovered that Primrose had Dissociative identity disorder (DID) or multiple personality disorder. This lead to the Dursleys family getting a nice long look at making the abuse stop since they were placed on a watch list, Primrose still did chores around the house but not as many as she use to do which was a blessing.

It also helped that Vernon had a nasty encounter with Yuki the one time she took full control of her body to protect her from a beating and used her 'scrap' powers to put the fear of god into Vernon, Primrose still wondered what Yuki did to this day to make Vernon afraid of ponies and the house hold plunger of all things.

Anyway, thanks to Yuki, Primrose learned that she had the ability to enter a persons mind with her voice or eyes and control a person to her will or destroy them. This scrap power also made her immune to mind readers! Plus Yuki got very protective of her 'Hikari' mind, she gave Snape such a beating that one time for trying to get into her head. Yuki also helped Primrose deal with her sensitive hair which for some reason had nerves running through them, it was also why her hair was so long since it hurt to cut it.

She always got picked on cause children use to grab her hair mostly Dudley and his gang, it hurt like hell!

Primrose took a deep breath as she closed her eyes thinking ' _Calm down Yuki, let's focus on dishing out some payback_ '

Yes, payback for hiding the truth from her and putting her through hell!

This made Yuki calm down letting Primrose open her eyes to show emerald green eyes, the goblin before her, Razorfang sat waiting.

"Okay, on to business first off, thank you for doing this for me and second I want any money taken without my permission reclaimed with interest with the interest going to the goblin clan," Primrose said as Yuki grins in her head.

The goblin smirks saying "That will be done, what of the guardianship and marriage contract between you and Ronald Weasley?"

"I want it void and null and Sirius Black made my magical guardian since Dumbledore has failed in that regard," Primrose said with a sneer at remembering Ron and Hermione.

She remembered meeting Ron and Hermione on the train in her first year and was suspicious at how quickly they became 'friends' trying to get her into the lion house, luckily she went to Ravenclaw and away from them. She became friends with Luna and Susan a girl from the badger house, now, Hermione was a bossy girl and always trying to tell Primrose how to do things until Rose finally snapped and used a bit of Yuki's powers to send Hermione packing and scared Ron since he kept trying to strong arm her into a date.

She kept them at arms length since then, especially after she almost got dragged into that damn tournament thankfully she now knew why she had narrowly avoided that fate. Thank magic for small blessing, she shook her head and focused back on right now.

"Anything else?" Razorfang asked while shuffling some documents.

"Yes, can I get a health check and a training program to help me improve my health I find boxing very refreshing, a name change, and also can I have the contact details of my grandmother Tae?" Primrose asked as she placed the parchment in her backpack that she brought.

"That we can do, we'll take the money out of your vault and what name would you like to go by?" Razorfang asked he had an idea as to what Primrose was planning in that head of hers.

"Chika Seragaki, from now on I'm doing things my way," Prim-no, Chika said making Razorang nod as he pulled out the documents needed.

"Right, please sign here with this blood quill, name changes need to be done with blood willingly given," Razorfang said while passing Chika the quill.

"Understood," She said before bracing herself as she signed the document, it hurt but nothing like getting bitten by a basilisk that's for sure.

After a few more document signing, this time without the quill, Chika created a new vault under her birth name and in a marauder worthy move had a huge chunk of her Potter money moved to her new vault and left a few bits of money in the vault to make it look like someone had drained it severely. The goblins got a good laugh out of it, Razorfang sure did.

It would be a few weeks later during the summer time on a sunny day that out of the gringotts bank walked a healthy 15-year-old, her body now a proper height of 5'8" with a health skin tone and no scar on her head thanks to a Japanese cleansing ritual which got rid of the soul piece in her head. Her body build now a lean but lightly toned runner with a mean punch. Her outfit was a knee length red sundress with blue shorts under it and brown sandals, she smirks reaching into her new charmed shoulder bag and pulled out sunglasses.

"Goodbye England, hello Midorijima," Chika said as she pulled out a letter.

Keeping her smirk Chika started her walk away from her old life and to hopefully a much brighter future.

* * *

Done! Sorry if it's short.

Sorry also if it feels rushed, I did this during college time.

Next chapter will be longer!

In the next chapter, Chika meets her twin and grandmother and helps her twin out.

Until then, SaberbladePrime signing out!


	2. Chapter 2

Welcome to chapter 2!

In this chapter, Chika meets her twin and grandmother and helps her twin out.

I do NOT own Harry Potter or Dramatical murder, I only own my Oc's and story idea!

Off we go!

* * *

Chapter 2: My Family

 **MIDORIJIMA**

 **SERAGAKI HOUSE**

It was early morning in the East area of Kyūjūminku, inside the Seragaki residents Tae Seragaki sighs as she sat at the dinner table with a cup of tea. Her face set in a frown as she glanced up at the clock before looking back down at a letter on the table.

"She'll be here soon," Tae said with a sigh.

She knew this day would come one day, she had been feeling uneasy for a while.

The day Aoba's twin would find them, Tae remembered the little girl who was adopted not long after she placed the twins at the Church, if Tae remembered being told correctly, a lady who recently lost her firstborn had adopted Aoba's twin since giving birth had been very taxing on her body and left her unable to have another child.

So, now 15 years later Aoba's twin must have discovered she was adopted.

Tae was hoping that having her twin here would snap Aoba out of the state she was in, it pained Tae to see her grandchild looking so torn up like she was fighting with herself over something.

An alarm went off making Tae get up and walk over and turn the cooker off, she tended to the food when Aoba came down the young 15-year-old yawns as she rubbed her neck. She had her hair at shoulder length and it was a bit messy, her outfit was a dark blue long-sleeved shirt with light blue jeans with white socks at the moment her build was lean and made for speed with a small muscle tone and a still growing C-sized chest.

Aoba blinked the sleep from her eyes as she watched her grandmother, she then glanced at the letter on the table and bit her lip. That's right, she almost forgot about her twin turning up today with all the Rhyme battles and street fighting she was caught up in.

Aoba winced as she felt a stab of pain in her head, she quickly took some painkillers to dull it before moving to help her Granny.

 **AN HOUR LATER**

Aoba sat on the sofa as she fiddled with her hands, trying to ignore the irritation building in her. She always felt strange when she played Rhyme or got into fights like she wasn't really herself that and there were the strange blackouts in her memory.

She glanced over at her allmate Ren as he lay in sleep mode, he was resting from a recent update.

She went tense when a set of knocks on wood was heard as Tae said "She's here," Tae got up and went to the front door.

A shuffling was heard as stuff was set down, then footsteps came closer as Aoba looked up to see Tae enter with a shocking person. One who shared the exact same face shape as her.

Bright red hair shined under the light despite how messy it was, her emerald green eyes with a faint golden tinge around her pupils shined as they saw her. The outfit she was was a pair of blue jeans with a red jumper.

Aoba took a deep breath as something warm bloomed in her chest as her red-haired twin gave a gentle smile.

"Hey, Aoba, it's been a long time huh?" Her twin said taking a step forward as Tae watched on in silence.

"Y-yeah, it...sure has been um," Aoba said slowly walking over to her twin.

"Chika, my birth name is Chika," Chika said as she slowly held up her left-hand palm first.

Staring at her hand for a second Aoba blinked before raising her own hand right hand and placed it on Chika's, a tingling warmth erupted from their hands.

"Whoa," Aoba breathed out as the pain in her head from this morning dulled until it was a simple ache.

"It so strange," Chika said making Aoba look at her. "I grew up feeling so alone, like a piece of me was missing a void that would never fill, but now,"

Chika moved her hand slightly and gently wrapped her fingers around Aoba's making her do the same.

"But now, I know why," Chika said as she pulled Aoba to her and held her close.

Aoba stood still as her whole body warmed up, she felt so strange yet complete in a way. Moving she hugged Chika, no, her twin back.

Tae smiled at the sight, it was heartwarming to see. She watched as Chika pulled back from the hug but winced as Aoba's hand caught her hair by accident, she hissed holding her head.

"Ite! I keep forgetting about my hair," Chika muttered making Aoba's eyes widen.

"You have nerves in your hair too? If so then do you by any chance hear a voice or something in your head?" Chika askes pulling her hand away as Tae moved over and sat down.

"Um, yes to the hair and every now and then it's mostly headaches and blackouts, plus I don't always feel there if that makes any sense at all," Aoba said as Chika bit her lip.

"Okay, You best sit down, I have something to tell you," Chika said as she sat down in a chair opposite Tae and Aoba.

They waited as Chika gathered her thoughts before taking a deep breath, once she was sure Chika began to tell and show her new family about magic and her life.

 **A FEW HOURS LATER**

"I can't believe magic is real," Aoba said as she watched the Lumos orb fly around the room before dying out.

"I didn't either until I was shown," Chika said as she put her new ring focus away.

She moved and sat cross-legged as Tae sipped her tea while Aoba shook her head, she then winced and rubbed her head again.

"So, you have the same voice ability Aoba has along with your eyes?" Tae asked making Chika nod.

Tae had told them both about how Aoba's voice went like China's when she used her scrap power, this meant Aoba had the same voice ability as Chika.

"I do, speaking of which, Aoba can we go to your room? There's something that needs to be done," Chika said making Aoba nod.

"Go and rest you two, I'll be down here watching my program if you need me," Tae said she still had many questions but she could wait.

"Thanks, Granny," Chika said with a smile before following Aoba upstairs.

 **AOBA'S ROOM**

Aoba's room was some-what clean if you count the computer set up in the corner, Chika smiled as she moved to the bed and sat on it.

"Come here Aoba," Chika said as Aoba walked over and sat beside her.

"Now, I told you about my eyes and voice right?" Chika asked making her twin nod.

"Well, to help with your headaches I'm going inside your head okay?" Chika said making Aoba gulp and bit her lip in worry.

"O-okay, let's do this," Aoba said as Chika looked her right in the eyes and to her amazement her emerald green eyes bleed golden and glow as she spoke her voice gaining a faint echo to it.

"Here I come," Chika said as the world fades around them.

 **AOBA'S MIND**

Chika gasped as she opened her eyes to see herself on an endless beach, the sun in a permanent state of sunset. She heard a gasp-making her turn around to see Aoba looking between her and Yuki.

Yuki looked identical to Chika, only she had pure golden eyes with slightly spiker hair. Her clothing was that of a darker toned version of Chika's current outfit, smiling Chika walked over and stood beside her.

"Aoba, meet Yuki, she represents my desire, my scrap powers, she is me in a way as she protects my mind," Chika said walking over and holding Aoba's hand.

"Protects?" Aoba asked glancing at Yuki who gave a smile and small wave.

"Yes, she protects me just like you, isn't that right? Sly blue?" Chika said turning around to her twins other personality.

Sly Blue stood there opposite Aoba, she looked a little tired like she had been fighting a lost battle.

"Yes," She said her voice was a little echoey with a faint seductive tone to it that was drained out by tiredness.

"How do you...protect me?" Aoba asked while trying to stay calm, she was a little freaked out but trying to cope with it.

"Rhyme and the fights, you were such an easy target as a child and I feard as a teenager something bad would happen without Koujaku around to have your back, so when things get too much I would come out," Sly blue said as she looked at her hands.

"But then, I got addicted to Rhyme, I forgot about protecting you and I got lost in my desires for a good fight," She said her voice cracking slightly as Yuki walked over and held her shoulder.

Chika watched on in silence as Aoba stared at her other self, her face going from 'internal freak out' to a soft one.

"I-I never meant to get so carried away in the games! It became such a rush! The thrill of winning and using my powers so freely, the feel of the game! It wasn't until Tae told you about Chika and when you touched hands that I snapped out of it like rubber band breaking," Sly Blue said her shoulders started shaking as Aoba walked over until she was in front of Sly blue.

"I'm so sorry! I never wanted to cause harm!" Sly said as silent tears ran down her face.

She then gasped as Aoba moved and hugged her, Sly stood shocked before slowly hugging back and crying. She glows a soft white as her tired self became healthy looking, Chika and Yuki shared a smile.

"Thank you, for being there for me," Aoba said as she pulled back from the hug and rested her forehead on Sly's forehead.

Sly gave a smile saying "Your welcome, my Hikari,"

"Come on, let's fix a few things up in here," Chika said making Aoba and Sly turn to her.

"Fix how?" Sly asked confused.

"You need a better living arrangement, plus I'm teaching the mind arts better to be safe than sorry when it comes to the mind and magic in general," Yuki said as she walked over and lead Aoba and Sly back over to Chika.

"Also, Sly here might need a new name, can't keep using your Rhyme name can we?" Chika said as both Aoba and Sly blink a few times before nodding.

"I...see, um," Sly said she was not really sure what to call herself, she had always been Sly Blue after all.

"How about Ciara?" Yuki said making Sly blue pause before nodding.

"Ciara I like it," Sly, no, Ciara said as Aoba nods.

Chika smiles as she leads her twin to the center of her world, it was time to make some improvements to her mind and add in a few defenses just in case.

 **REAL WORLD**

Aoba grunts softly as she slowly opened her eyes to find herself lying on her best face to face with her twin, they had spent the last few hours in her mind. Ciara now had a 'base' in Aoba's head to watch the world through Aoba's eyes.

Aoba smiles as she saw Chika's hand resting on her own hand that rested between their heads, the sun came through the veranda with a light breeze cooling the room down.

' _Chika, thank you_ ' Aoba thought before falling into a light sleep her legs tangled with her twins.

For once everything was calm and peaceful in her little world, Aoba smiled in her sleep as Chika moves slightly a small smile forming on her own lips as the twins slept the day away.

* * *

Done! I hope you guys like it!

Next chapter is Aoba helping Chika get her own Allmate and a plan is made.

Until then, SaberbladePrime signing out!


	3. Chapter 3

Welcome to chapter 3!

In this chapter, Aoba is helping Chika get her own Allmate and a plan is made.

Also, as you all have probably noticed I've changed a few things. Voldemort's return being one of them, he will rise again after the Dmmd arc.

I do NOT own Harry Potter or Dramatical murder, I only own my Oc's and story idea!

Off we go!

* * *

Chapter 3: Of Allmates and plans

 **MIDORIJIMA**

 **MID-DAY**

Aoba sighs as she felt the sun on her face, it has been a few days since her twin had arrived and those days had been spent teaching Chika about the Island rules and getting her settled in. She was now sharing Aoba's room, said room now had a small double sized bed in it and Chika had added in an expansion charm to the wardrobe and draws in the room. Though clothing won't be much trouble since Chika had no problems with wearing Aoba's clothing.

' _It's a twin thing_ ' Aoba thought as she looked at her sister who now had on one of her blue shirts and jeans with a pair of white trainers and a simple black and blue jacket.

Aoba felt her chest as the bond Chika told her about filled with warmth, she also felt her presence cress her mind. She smiled, it was nice feeling complete. She chuckled as they got double takes from some of the people they walked by.

"Aoba we're here," Chika said as they arrived at the Allmate shop.

"Okay, let's go allmate hunting!" Aoba said her own allmate Ren was back home, he was still getting use to his new update and processor speeds.

Chika grins as they walked into the shop side-by-side, the place was full of different kind of allmates from large to small but the young witch was looking for an allmate that would match her, she hummed before releasing a little bit of her magic out.

Aoba who felt it gasped a little as something stirred in her chest and flood her body, she took a few deep breaths. After reconnecting with her twin it had the side effect of awakening her own dormant magic but unlike Chika, Aoba could only use her magic internally which in England would have her labeled as a 'squib' but outside of England she would be called an Invert a person who could use magic on their body like making it faster or stronger even strengthening their skin in some cases.

She was currently training with Chika who was taking 'stay at home' magic courses, she felt oddly giddy at the thought of giving a magic charged kick to someone.

Shaking her head Aoba followed her twin as she looked around at the allmates when she stopped at one, the blue-haired twin took one look before groaning and face-palming.

"Really?" Aoba asked as Chika chuckled.

The reason why? Well, before Chika on a shelf sat a Japanese spitz. The same make and model as Ren only with white fur and lacking the collar around its neck, Chika smiled and reached over to pick the allmate up.

"Ah, your interested in that miss?" A store clerk asked walking over to them.

"Yes, I want this allmate," Chika said while holding the white fluff ball.

"Are you sure? It is an old model," The man said only to go silent at Chika's smile which was too sweet to be nice.

"I'm sure, now, let's get to paying shall we?" Chika said making the man nod and leads them over to the checkout.

"That was awesome, how did you do that?" Aoba asked as Chika chuckles.

"That my dear twin was a smile with a bit of killing intent mixed in, I'll teach you it later," Chika said she had learned that trick from Luna of all people.

Turns out Luna had a hidden side to her, she was deadly with knives! Apparently, her father concerned for her safety had her enroll in none-magical self-defense classes, then Luna met two teens who taught her the art of knives.

Shaking her head Chika focused on buying her new coil and allmate, her coil was white and red. She strapped it to her left wrist and with help from the clerk she registered the allmate as hers and activated it.

The allmate's eyes flicked open to show black eyes as she sat up and shook herself, she looked around before spotting her new owner.

"Hello, Bella," Chika said as the newly named Bella nods.

"Greetings Chika, it's nice to meet you," Bella said her voice soft and smooth.

"She's so cute," Aoba said before taking note of her twins thoughtful look.

She watched as Chika nodded before reaching into her pocket and pulled out a big black ribbon, she then tied it around Bella's neck and made a cute black bow.

"There we go, it's perfect," Chika said before picking her allmate up who wags her tail happily.

"Thanks!" The twins said as they left the shop a few minutes later with a few more items.

The two chatted as they walked home with Bella on Chika's shoulder, they were about to enter the east area a gang surrounded them.

"Lookie here, Sly blue and who this? A new player?" One man said while leering at Chika who growls.

Aoba sighs putting her bags down with Chika as Bella jumped down and stood near the bags, the twins shared a look before shooting forward and within minutes the gang members were on the ground out cold.

"I'm getting tired of this," Aoba said as she picked her bags back up.

"Tired?" Chika asked while the fight was nice it was too quick for her liking and the men were weak.

"Of the gangs bothering me and the rhyme battles," Aoba said before pausing then saying, "Ciara said she wants a clean slate from how poisoning rhyme was,"

"I see," Chika said as they continued on their walk home.

They walked in silence as the sun started to set, all the while Chika was thinking of ways to help her twin. They were nearly home when Chika got an idea.

"Hey, Aoba?" Chika said and stopped walking making Aoba stop and turn to her.

"Whats up?" Aoba asked wondering why her twin stopped walking.

"What if you had an accident? One that made you forget?" Chika asked as her idea grew.

"An accident? What kind?" Aoba asked looking a bit uneasy.

Chika looked around the area before looking back at Aoba saying "Not here, back at the house, we'll need granny's help with this,"

Aoba still looking unsure quickly follows her twin as she took off running to their house.

 **A FEW DAYS LATER**

 **IN THE HOSPITAL**

Chika sighs as she sat beside Aoba who was on the hospital bed, her plan had worked! Maybe a little too well from how ruffed up Aoba looked.

"That hurt," Aoba said as she lay on the bed, she had a bandage on her head.

"The plan worked, I just heard the chatter of a great rhyme player losing some of their memories on the streets," Chika said making Aoba sigh.

Chika's plan had been simple, stage an accident in rhyme to make it look like she got badly injured and 'lose' her memories of playing the game or stuff related to it. Tae, when she heard of the plan, was at first hesitant but put her acting skills to use, Chika in an effort to make it more realistic had asked Yuki to hypnotize a strong rhyme player to fight Aoba.

The plan worked but the player ended up using a strong attack that gave Aoba a concussion, this helped trick the doctors of course at the cost of a grumpy Aoba.

Aoba also had a few sprains but was otherwise fine, the blue-haired twin groans rubbing her neck to get a kink out.

"How are you doing?" Aoba asked as Chika smirks.

"Doing fine, I got dragged into a few rhyme games along the way but I think scarred a few people, hehehe," Chila said rubbing her head as Bella gave a sheepish chuckle.

"Scarred how?" Aoba asked feeling a slight twinge from Ciara who was waking up from her own sleep.

"Um, turns out Bella here is very powerful with some rare upgrades that came out around the time she was made, she was made as a special event allmate for a knight tournament that happened a few years ago," Chika explained letting Bella take over.

"My original creator got a bit carried away when making me and so my status is higher than most allmates that I had to have limits placed on me, plus my online form is based king Arthur only female my creator was a fan you could say," Bella said making Aoba get a deadpan look.

"Only you Chika, only you," Aoba said making Chika chuckle.

The two soon got into a teasing match as Tae stood by the door with a smile, now Aoba could start fresh with her sister by her side.

Tae chuckled walking over to break up the teasing, she was still acting at the concerned grandmother after all.

It would take a few days but life was looking much brighter now for the Seragaki family, even with all the strangeness now in their lives.

Unaware of how much it would all change in 8 years to come.

* * *

Done! Hope you like it.

Next chapter it the start of the Dmmd anime.

Until then, SaberbladePrime signing out!


	4. Chapter 4

Welcome to chapter 4!

In this chapter, we have the start of the Dmmd anime!

I do NOT own Harry Potter or Dramatical murder, I only own my Oc's and story idea!

Off we go!

* * *

Chapter 4: Data-01-login Part 1

 **MIDORIJIMA**

It was a nice day in Midorijima as people started their day by going to work, meeting up with gang members, going to school, or just enjoying their morning. Among them was Aoba and Chika as they worked at Junk Shop Mediocrity, the last 8 years had been good to the girls now young adults of 23 years of age.

Aoba smiles as she sat at the counter taking orders, she now had on a navy long-sleeve shirt, blue jeans, and a blue studded belt. Her coat was a white and blue Brain Nuts jacket with a pair of Brain Nuts white and blue moon boot shoes with dark blue leg warmers and yellow-lemon socks, she got both the boots and jacket for her 20th birthday.

Aoba looked over at her twin, they had both developed a lot over the years. Bith now had a D-sized chest, lithe toned muscles from all the parkour and training they did. Their hair was still sensitive, Chika kept her hair at just above her lower waist while Aoba kept her hair at her shoulders. They had also developed 'twin speak' where they would either talk together or finish each other's sentence without knowing it, it drove more than a few people up the wall.

Chika was also wearing similar clothing to Aoba, she had on a maroon long-sleeve shirt with blue jeans and a red studded belt. Her coat was a red and white Brain Nuts jacket and her moon boot shoes were white and red with her socks being lemon yellow like Aoba's, speaking of which, Chika was busy with some boxes in the back room.

Aoba then heard a ringing making her very light colored brown eyes turn to the phone, she reached up and picked it up.

"Thanks for calling Junk shop Mediocrity! How can I help you today?" Aoba asked her voice smooth and gentle.

"Yeah, yeah, we've got a bunch of those in stock actually would you like to get one from us?" Aoba asked while picking up a pen.

"Hello? What? My voice?" Aoba asked while Ciara giggled away in her mind as she sighs.

She then smiled as Ciara let a tiny bit of her scrap power bleed into her voice, this made Aoba's eyes glow slightly.

"That's awfully nice of you to say! But yeah, we got those parts that you're looking for the S-type," Aoba said while tapping her pen as behind her Ren looked up with Bella beside him.

"We've actually got a special going on right now, you want to place an order?" Aoba asked before nodding.

"Sounds good, thank you very much, I just need a credit card number to hold the order for you," Aoba said as the computer beeps and she bid the caller goodbye.

Aoba sighs again as Ciara stopped the scrap, her inner self-was currently relaxing in her house base as Aoba leaned back in her chair.

"Aoba, let me guess, you got another compliment on your voice," Ren asked making Aoba glance at him.

Due to the 'accident' Ren had suffered some damage and lost some of his own memories, it hurt Aoba to know her allmate suffered but in the long run it had helped them both. Still, she hated that Ren got hurt.

"Yeah, seriously I don't get what the big deal with my voice is anyway," Aoba said this made Ciara chuckle.

; **Yes you do!** ; She yelled only to yelp as Aoba gave her a mental flick on the nose.

"It's getting people to place orders so lighten up will you," Ren said making Aoba close her eyes.

"Yeah, I got what you're saying little buddy it just gets annoying after a while," Aoba said when a ringtone went off.

"Aoba, you've got mail," Ren said making Aoba move and bring her arms in front of her and opened up her coil.

But as soon as she did that...

"You're open! Kyaa!" A yell was heard followed by something hitting Aoba on the head.

Aoba yelps as pain erupted from her head and unknown to Aoba she hit a button on her coil making her accept the email she just got.

"Ow!" Aoba said clutching her head as three children stood before her.

"You little frigging brats!" Aoba said looking up at the trio of Kio, Nao, and Mio. A trio of local kids who came to the shop every day to cause mischief.

Mio huffed holding her hips saying "You're just as weak as you've ever been Aoba,"

Kio puffed up his chest beside Nao who was holding the kendo stick. "You gotta be tough!" He said.

"Hey, that's my line, how many times do I have to tell you not to play around in here? Do I need to get a kendo stick of my own?" Aoba said a little annoyed now with the throbbing in her skull and sore hair.

While she adored the little brats on some days, there were days when she wanted to smack them over the head a few dozen times!

Bella sweatdrops as Mio picked up Ren and played with him while saying "I'm scared! I guess we should leave right now,"

' _Mio sure is sarcastic for her age_ ' Bella thought as Ren tried to escape her grip saying "Please stop!"

"Kio, whats that?" Nao asked pointing at someone on the shelf behind Aoba as they ignored her.

"I'm not sure," Kio said as the sound of footsteps was heard.

"Do I hear the little brats?" Chika said as she walked into view with a clipboard in hand.

She chuckled at seeing the brat trio as she called them affectionately, her own voice was smooth and gentle but held a hidden hint of steel. She was also a gamer, she loved to play games back home mostly horror games for the thrill they present.

Aoba nods when a beep got her attention make her look at her watch, her eyes went wide as something downloaded.

"Whoa! I didn't tell it to send, I didn't just pick up some sort of trojan or something did I?" Aoba asked as Ren escaped Mio and Bella ran over to Chika who picked her up.

"Were you watching porn on your watch?" Nao asked as his siblings moved to stand in front of Aoba.

"Of course not," Aoba said in a deadpan voice making Chika chuckle.

The shop door then opens making everyone look at it as the shop's owner Mr. Haga walked in, he had just arrived back from a delivery with a box in his hands.

"Hello there Aoba, Chika, finally made it back," Haga said as Chika waves and Aoba nods.

"Hey, welcome back boss," They said together.

"Yeah and sorry it took me so long to get here," Haga said before taking note of the three children.

"Well now, look whos here, wild things are visiting," Haga said a little nerves as the three children grin devilishly at him.

He then looked at Aoba and Chika before saying "Hey, can you two do something for me? Sorry to ask but can you two take this package to delivery works? I'd take it my self but you know how things are,"

Chika nods as Aoba stood up saying "Sure thing, we're out," She then grabbed her bag as Ren jumped in it while Chika picked up her own red and white shoulder bag with Bella in it.

Aoba took the package from Haga as Chika opened the door, they both turned to the three brats who were trying to climb a self to reach something.

"You guys be careful up there," Aoba said before leaving the shop as Chika closed the door behind them.

As they started to walk away from the shop both twins paused to the confusion of their allmates making the two dogs look up at them, Aoba and Chika shared a look.

"You think those kids would learn," Aoba said as fire erupted from the shop door. "Not to say that," Chika said before shrugging as they got back to walking.

"So, how do we get to delivery works today?" Aoba asked as Rens eyes light up with Bella's as they connected to the city links for transport.

"Formulating recommendation, East 42 street is closed for inspection and with several buses out of service," Ren said as Aoba nods.

"Your best bet is gonna be the north terminal," Bella said as Chika smiled and patted her head.

"Thanks, works for us," Aoba said as she looked over at Chika, both of them shared a smile before looking forward.

"All in a days work," Ren said as he closed the search links down.

 **A FEW MINUTES LATER**

The twins soon arrived at a crossroad as a holo-screen saying 'stop' appeared in red making them stop walking, talking then got Chika's attention as she looked up at the news lady talking.

This got Aoba's attention making her look up at the news as the lady spoke about the recent gang activities, it then changed to an advert about the newest allmates making Chika stick her tongue out at the advert in a childish manner making Aoba chuckle as her twin turned to her with a grin while their allmates shared amused looks.

"Hey, Aoba, Chika," A voice said behind the girls making the turn around to see a kimono dressed male.

"Koujaku," Aoba said smiling a bit at seeing her childhood friend.

Chika gave Koujaku a nod of greeting, they had met not long after Koujaku returned to the Island and boy did he get a shock to learn that Aoba had a twin sister! His face that day was hilarious! Aoba still had the picture of his face from that day.

"What are you two doing all the way out here?" Koujaku asked walking down to them until he was beside Aoba as Chika moved to Aoba's right to make room for Koujaku.

"What do you think we're doing?" Aoba asked as Chika nods saying "We're working and you are?"

Koujaku blinked before smiling, he was still amazed at how in tune Aoba and Chika were.

"I'm always busy," Koujaku said giving his closed eye smile that has charmed many ladies in the past.

All except Aoba who was use to his antics, she was immune to his charms she liked Koujaku for who he was and not for his looks or charms like many women.

"Yeah right, whatever," The twins said together making Koujaku chuckle at their twin speak.

"Well, if you're delivering something then your probably on your way to delivery works? Bet you're wearing out your shoes," Koujaku said while giving Aoba a pat on the back making her jolt forward a bit.

This also had the side effect of making her chest bounce a bit, only Chika noticed how Koujaku's cheeks gained a tinge of pink to them as he lowered his hand and averted his eyes slightly to focus more on Aoba's face.

"Just say hi to Yoshi for me," Koujaku said as Chika grins while Aoba sighs.

"We say hi so you don't have to again, what's up with that?" Aoba asked pouting slightly as Chika chuckles.

Beni who was a bird allmate and currently sat on Koujaku's shoulder spoke up talking to Ren.

"Lucky dog, you get to see Clara again don't you?" Beni asked in a teasing tone making Ren sweatdrop.

"You've got a strange definition of lucky," Ren said as Bella chuckles.

"Clara isn't that bad, she's got some good gossip," The female dog said as the trio chuckled until Koujaku noticed his female friends hair.

Aoba's blue hair was slightly longer than normal while Chika's hair was gaining a few split ends, the hairdresser in Koujaku twitched. Oh, how he wished he could cut and style their hair!

"I couldn't help but notice but it looks like you two are letting your hair grow wild again," Koujaku said his hand reaching for Aoba's hair only for the male to stop himself.

"Yeah, yeah, I know, we both need a hair cut," Chika said as she glanced at her red hair.

"Just don't stare at it, its kinda embarrassing to me, having someone as professional as you standing around plotting a make-over for Chika and me," Aoba said her cheek gaining a faint pink tinge to them.

Koujaku smiles saying "You both did a good job with it this time, you shouldn't be so self-conscious,"

Chika grins as she watched Aoba interact with Koujaku, she could feel her twins emotions down the bond. Aoba really did love Koujaku but she also loved another person just as mich as Koujaku, so, not knowing who to choose Aoba keeps her feelings close to her heart.

"Mr. Koujaku!" Two yells were heard as the group turns to see two ladies running over, one with blonde hair and a purple dress. The other had a green outfit with brown hair that had a green streak mixed in.

"Where are you opening your shop today? I don't trust anyone else with my hair," The green lady asked as Koujaku fully turned to them.

Koujaku gave his charming smile saying "Well, that's nice,"

Instantly the ladies gained hearts in their eyes while giving love struck sighs, then they noticed Aoba and Chika. They made courious noises as Aoba got a little uncomfortable with them as Chika gave the ladies an unimpressed look, luckily the stop sign beside them changed to green and dropped.

"Okay, we've gotta go," Aoba said as Chika waves to Koujaku before following Aoba as they started to cross the street.

"Right, see you two later, if you two ever want a real haircut just let me know, okay? Aoba, Chika!" Koujaku said watching them leave.

"Not gonna happen dude," Aoba said back with a smile chuckle.

Koujaku chuckles as well before remembering something, he raised his hand slightly.

"I forgot, I'll be by later so say hi to your grandmother for me, okay," Koujaku said getting a small wave from both twins.

"Yeah, yeah, jeez," Aoba said as she went down memory lane to when she first met Koujaku.

She was being picked on by two boys, they were pulling and tugging at her hair which had hurt a lot when Koujaku came to her rescue and saved her from the bullies.

"Even after all these years, Koujaku still takes the time to keep the jerks off my back," Aoba said coming out of memory lane.

"Koujaku's good like that, remember last week when that drunk guy kept flirting with you?" Chika said making Aoba groan in annoyance.

"Don't remind me, it was the only time I was glad that Koujaku sent someone to the hospital that guy could not control his hands!" Aoba complained while giving a shiver of disgust.

Chika chuckles as they kept walking, she was glad to have a friend like Koujaku. She glanced up at the sky as an owl flew overhead, she smirked looking forward.

' _I'm glad for my friends as well_ ' Chika thought as she chatting with Aoba as they walked.

* * *

Done!

Now, there is a poll on my profile related to my other Dramatical murder story crossover called The moons drama.

It's on who Teresa(fem-Teddy) will be paired with, if you could vote on that please it would be a big help.

In the next chapter, Aoba and Chika deliver their package and run into antoher friend.

Until then, SaberbladePrime signing out!


End file.
